


Just a Bit Under the Weather

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Series: Lost Voices and Silent Doctors [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family of Choice, Fever, Friends as Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Sick Fic, Snow, apparently everyone on the TARDIS falls ill, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: Set a short while after the Doctor falls ill, and they’re taking a break back home again. Graham begins to fall under the weather, and the companions and Doctor immediately jump in to make him feel better.





	Just a Bit Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> -Sigh. I still don't own the TARDIS or the Doctor Who Franchise.

There were days when Graham when he felt like he was in his twenties again, and then there were days like today. He woke up, feeling awful. His throat hurt, his eyes burned, every time he swallowed it felt like lava sliding down his throat. His stomach cramped, and his arthritis felt particularly awful. It was Ryan who found him first in his room.   
“Graham? The Doctor says that we’re having lunch at the Mars Hotel, and-Grandad, are you alright?” Ryan sounded alarmed, as Graham had opened his mouth to respond, only to break out into a vicious coughing fit. He coughed and coughed, until Ryan quickly asked the TARDIS to bring the Doctor and Yaz here. He was surprised when the Doctor showed up only seconds after Ryan asked.   
“Graham? What’s the matter?” The Doctor was already pulling out her stethoscope, and listening to his chest, and feeling his forehead. It took several minutes of calming down, but finally the Doctor turned to Ryan with a serious expression. “He’s got the flu. No traveling today, fam. I’m sorry, Ryan, Graham, Yaz.”   
“Not your fault,” Graham mumbled, and coughed again. “Mine. I think that trek through the snowstorm made me ill.”   
“Quite possibly.” The Doctor agreed, her brow furrowed. “Let’s get you settled in the kitchen, or do you want to sleep here some more, Graham?” She asked, brightly, and Graham considered.   
“Kitchen for now,” He decided finally, and with that the companions and the Doctor helped him to the kitchen. The TARDIS whined concern, even as he patted the wall before sitting down. “I’ll be fine, dear TARDIS. Don’t you worry about me none, now. It’s just a bit of the flu, same as what the Doctor had. Thankfully, I haven’t lost my voice yet though.” He said, grinning at the Doctor.   
“I don’t see how you get to keep your voice and I didn’t,” The Doctor pretended to whine. “That is not fair.”   
“I’m older than you are, Doctor. At least in appearances,” Graham pointed out smugly, and she pouted. He chuckled-and broke out into another coughing fit. The Doctor hastily helped ease him into his favorite kitchen chair, even as Ryan was working on getting a warm cup of tea with honey for him. The TARDIS once more proved to be quite helpful, and made not just one cup of tea, but four cups for all of them. Yaz spoke, putting her phone away as she did so.   
“Sorry about being distracted like that, guys. My family says that my sister and mother is down with the flu too. It looks like it’s going around.” Yaz said, looking dejected.   
“Wonderful,” Graham croaked after drinking a huge gulp of soothing warm liquid. The TARDIS dimmed slightly, and the Doctor patted the table absently, even as she glanced at Yaz.   
“Should I go and check on them? I am the Doctor after all.” She said, and glanced back at Graham. “But I don’t want to leave an ill Graham here too…”   
“We can bring us all over to my apartment, but then we’d be leaving the TARDIS alone-”  
“The TARDIS won’t be alone, I’ll be here. I’m not getting sick just yet, thank you!” Ryan said firmly, making the TARDIS shine brightly in the kitchen. “The TARDIS and I can watch movies together, and I can manage to read some more books in the fantasy section. Which reminds me, Doctor. Did you have anything to do with the Chronicles of Narnia? A wardrobe that’s bigger on the inside?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.   
The Doctor choked in surprise by the comparison, and then laughed.   
“Sorry, no. Though I did meet with the author, and we did travel together, the wardrobe was all from his own imagination…with a little help from the TARDIS, I imagine.” The Doctor said, smirking.   
“Do you people mind if I just lay here and sleep? I don’t want to wander towards Yaz’s family.” Graham grumbled, then paused. “It’s not that I don’t want to see your folks, Yaz, I meant nothing bad by that, it’s just…” Graham stammered, and Yaz smiled at him reassuringly.   
“I understand how you feel, Graham, no worries.”   
“Ah, come on. I’d have the TARDIS all too myself!” Ryan said, beaming. The TARDIS hummed in approval, and the Doctor chuckled.   
“Sorry Graham, but you’re coming with us. I like to keep all my patients together anyway. Come on,” She urged, and turned to Ryan. “No traveling without us.”   
“Promise!” Ryan said sincerely, and the Doctor grinned, and helped guide Graham towards the front door with Yaz close at her side. Ryan watched them leave, and turned towards the television. “TARDIS, instead of computer vs player, how about I play a game against you. That’s possible to do, right?”   
Ryan had barely finished speaking, when the television lit up brilliantly and showed a race car game getting ready to activate. Grinning happily, he settled in to play, even as he hoped his granddad and Yaz’s family would recover without any bad side effects. 

\--

Graham was shuffled over to Yaz’s apartment, and her father opened the door a crack. She grinned at seeing him, though looked concerned at his obvious exhaustion settling in.   
“Dad, I brought my friends. The Doctor, and Graham. Graham is ill too, I thought he could stay here while the Doctor looked over the three of them…” She suggested, and her dad nodded, and opened the door.   
“Hallo, Yaz’s Fam!” The Doctor bounded into the apartment, even as Yaz gently guided Graham in. “This place still looks fabulous! Sorry about the late delivery of the package last time,” She said, looking chagrined. “We just plumb forgot!”   
“That’s quite alright, Doctor.” Yaz’s father said, waving a hand. “We kind of figured, when you didn’t return four hours later.” He said, glancing towards Yaz with an amused look. She flushed.   
“Sorry, dad.” She apologized, hanging her head.   
“Darling, I’m just glad you finally have friends to distract you like that.” He said, chuckling, and the two turned to hear her mother’s violent coughing coinciding with Graham’s. “Your friend down with the flu too, huh? That’s awful.”   
“The Doctor had it a few days ago, and is only just now recovered. I left Ryan back at his place so that he wouldn’t catch the flu here, though since he was already exposed to the Doctor and Graham…” She sighed. “Ryan and I might be the next targets for that.”   
Her dad appeared sympathetic.   
“Well. Shall we start making tea, and some chicken noodle soup for all?” He suggested, moving to the kitchen.   
“I would love to help with that,” Yaz agreed, hearing the Doctor blathering on about how best to cure the flu, and how wonderful her fam is in helping her dealing with it from earlier. Yaz noticed that Graham was now asleep on the sofa, while her mother was in her bed, and her sister was in hers. It looked like they had their friends and family in more than capable hands.

\--

Graham woke to feeling rather warm and safe and dry in a comfy apartment complex that wasn’t at all familiar. At first, he panicked-then remembered, oh yes, Yaz and the Doctor. He saw that the Doctor was sound asleep across from him, and smiled faintly at seeing her, even as he glanced around and saw that Yaz was asleep in another chair, and her father was-awake and watching him with a knowing look.   
“You alright, sir? Graham was it? I saw you panic a mite there,” He spoke softly, so as not to wake the women, and Graham coughed lightly, and Yaz’s father hastily moved and handed him a small saucer and cup of warm tea. The tea helped ease his dry and parched throat, and Graham felt comfortable enough to speak.   
“I’m alright. I just didn’t recall where I was at the moment. I hope wasn’t too much trouble? I seem to recall thrashing about a bit,” He said, frowning as the vague memories assaulted him. Yaz’s father sighed.   
“You kept calling out for a woman named Grace. Yaz explained it was your wife who recently passed away. I’m terribly sorry for your loss,” He truly did sound regretful, and Graham swallowed more tea before saying softly,   
“Thank you. How long was I-”   
“A good thirteen and a half hours-sir, please settle down, what’s the matter?” Yaz’s father asked, surprised when Graham began to shift and get up. The alarm apparently was enough to rouse the Doctor who yawned and said,   
“Something up? Oiy, Graham, where do you think you’re going?”  
“I left Ryan back there-”   
“He’s fine. You’re not still feverish are you? No, you seem as though your on the mend, actually.” The Doctor frowned, and Graham felt disctinctly as though she were scolding him. “You sit, rest. I’ve already gone out and checked on Ryan. He’s perfectly fine, I promise you.” The Doctor reassured him, seriously.   
Graham relaxed, and settled back…only to surge up again.   
“Now what?” The Doctor asked, frowning.   
“Bathroom. Apparently all that liquid…” Graham said, flushing lightly.   
“Ah. I’ll help with that, madam.”   
“I told you, it’s Doctor not ‘madam’.” The Doctor groused but smiled at Yaz’s father. She glanced over at the still sleeping Yaz, and looked approving at her patients/companions clearly getting some much needed rest. Graham glanced out the window as Yaz’s father helped him to the guest bathroom, and blinked. It looked as if they had had four feet of snow overnight.   
“You checked on Ryan? Through all that?” Graham asked, incredulous. The Doctor grinned.   
“It wasn’t as bad then, Graham.” She said cheerfully, and Yaz startled awake.   
“Graham? Doctor?” Yaz asked, yawning. Graham didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, as he hastily was ushered into the bathroom and did what he needed to do, washing his hands afterwards and looking into the mirror. He looked rough, but no worse than he’d done the day waking up to loosing Grace. He sighed, and muttered,   
“Grace, please look after Ryan until I get back? I’m worried.” He stared at himself a few moments longer, and pictured her standing next to him, smiling like there was nothing wrong at all.   
“You know I always look out for the both of you. He’s just fine, Graham. The Doctor’s checked on him, and I’m sure he’ll be fine when you get back to him. Go rest, love.”   
He decided to take her advice, as he did feel rather wobbly. Apparently, the short trip to the bathroom took a lot out of him. He made it back to the sofa without any fuss, and plunked down and was promptly handed a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup, lightly seasoned. He smiled at Yaz who beamed back at him.   
“Mum and my sister are both on the mend too!” She said happily.   
“That’s lovely, Yaz.” He said sincerely. “Doctor, how was Ryan? What was he up to?”  
“Playing video games against the TARDIS, and loosing rather badly.” The Doctor said, smirking. “Of course it does the old gal some good, having someone to play those sorts of games with her. Why, I’ve not played racing games since Rome fell.”   
“I beg your pardon?” Yaz’s father sounded disconcerted as he stepped into the room with some fresh baked bread that smelled delightful. Graham gratefully accepted a piece.   
“Nevermind, dad.” Yaz said hastily. “Erm, should I help serve that to mom or…”   
“You stay here with your friends.” Her dad said quite firmly. “I’m sure your friend Graham here needs watching, even with the Doctor, though Doctor if you wouldn’t mind taking another look at my wife and daughter before you go, just to be sure…”  
“Of course, I wouldn’t mind!” The Doctor said cheerfully. “In fact, I insist of it.”   
“Also, we don’t have a whole lot of money…” Yaz’s father began, and Yaz turned indignant.   
“Dad, I told you that wasn’t going to be a problem-” She began, but was quickly overridden by the Doctor who was quite firm.   
“Yaz’s Dad, I must tell you that I’m a Doctor. I heal people because they need it, not because I’m interested in money. If you’re concerned about my medical degree, I will bring it here as well to prove I’m a real doctor. I also will have you know that I never send bills, demands, referels, or anything of the sort. I heal you because not only do I like you and your fam, but also because Yaz asked me, and I never turn down requests of that sort from friends.” The Doctor stared hard at Yaz’s dad. “So don’t bring that up again.”   
For a moment it was a heart-pounding silence, and Graham could only watch in awe as the Doctor made Yaz’s father slowly nod, and say,   
“Then I appreciate your assistance to our family, Doctor. And no, getting your credentials will not be nessesary. I believe you when you say you’re a Doctor, and Yaz has never once lied to me before.” He said equally firmly. The Doctor at once lost her hardness and turned back to cheerful.   
“Excellent, then! May I have a piece of that bread? It smells delicious!”   
Smiling, Yaz’s dad handed over a piece of bread, and the Doctor munched on it, even as Graham settled back, relieved that the crisis-if it had been a crisis-was easily dealt with.   
If only all of the situations we get into were like that, then life would be so much easier.   
He thought to himself, even as he ate his breakfast/lunch/dinner. He had no idea what time it was, and for once he didn’t care. He was just happy to be with Yaz and the Doctor, and making friends with Yaz’s family. The only thing that could make this more perfect was if they were all in the TARDIS together with Ryan. Smiling slightly, he finished his food, set it aside, and settled in for another nice long nap.   
He was determined to get better so that they could once again start traveling.   
Because there was a whole universe out there just waiting for them.   
But mostly he just couldn’t wait to see his grandson in the TARDIS again. 

~*~

The End

~*~

Notes: Clearly I don’t remember the names of Yaz’s family. Oops? If you do, could you please tell me in the comments? I’d be ever so appreciate! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
